Manipulator of Destiny
by Sevroy
Summary: One boy. One boy can change so much. Countless lives have been taken in the name of power, and time and time again, two swords have wreaked havoc all over the world. And yet...Who had started the massacre that spanned thousands of years?
1. Joyful Suffering

**Joyful Suffering**

There was once an ancient dynasty, forgotten by time and lost in its endless annals of history. In this age, there was a mysterious birth. Once, a woman died in giving birth to her child. The father was also dead under unknown circumstances, most likely murder. The child still came to the world, regular enough except for a strange patch of pale skin that dominated his left cheek. It was believed to be a symptom of a disease, but of which, that was unknown. This child was named Jonathan Zel Dark. The child lived a regular life...until it was the age of 5. From age zero to five, the pale patch of skin on his face had become more apparent, spreading throughout the lower part of face and upper neck. The large patch of irregular skin seemed to be thinner and weaker than regular skin, and less blood traveled to it, thus giving it a pale look. At age five, the skin was now far more than just pale and weak. It had decayed into a demonic, undead look, the meat and muscle still apparent but now vulnerable and visible. The boy was innocent and naive, as all kids are at that age. So, he was confused and unable to know why people had started shunning him and avoiding him.

At age 6, a whole year of being shunned and neglected, the young boy who called himself by his middle name, Zel, finally understood why this was happening. To fix the problem, he got a rather large white piece of bandage and wrapped it around the decayed part and all of the neck, concealing the ugly appearance. When he attempted to make friends again, it once again failed. The people that lived around him were especially vile in a way in that period of time. They judged ruthlessly, never forgave or forgot, and discriminated against the one they knew as "Dead Dark".

The years went by, and the prejudice became worse and worse very day until it finally resorted into sometimes beating him on sight, hurting him for no reason besides discrimination, and insulting him in vicious ways. He was the most miserable human in that place, and would often seal himself up in his dark home, from which he continually neglected the light. However...This eventually changed.

At one point at the age of 10, Dark had taken a walk away from the people who shunned him. He walked in secret, wanting to look all around him and examine the beauty of the nature that is now long-forgotten. He eventually stumbled upon someone, a child his age. The friendly stranger led Zel to a friend of his. As it turns out, all three of them were unfairly discriminated against for various reasons. While Zel had doubt of the people who had made his early childhood miserable, the other two were much different. They, who introduced themselves as Selkerath and Rekiell, were the friendliest people that Zel had ever known. They believed that all humans had good in them, though it may not seem apparent. They believed that humans were all actually very caring behind whatever mask of negative emotion they wore. This touched the heart of Jonathan Zel Dark, restoring all of his faith in humanity as a truthfully kind race.

The three became an inseparable trio, always together. They grew up together in the ancient dynasty now long forgotten by time and lost in history's many annals. None at that time were as a happy group as they were. They were the closest of closest friends, and no matter how much prejudice was thrown at them, they stood through it with forgiveness. This life of happiness lasted for twenty years. However, no matter how long they would ever have been friends...It would not compare...to the misery that followed afterwards.


	2. Devastation

**Devastation**

At the age of thirty, Rekiell and Selkerath had fallen deathly ill. A strange plague had fallen upon them, the cause unknown. Mr. Dark, having outgrown his nickname, was at their bedside every single second. He cared not for the world around him for as far as he knew, his friends were his world. At one point, Mr. Dark temporarily left their side in a search for a cure, desperately eager. His friends knew it was hopeless, and did not fear for their own beings, and so Selkerath wrote a final paper that told a final lesson for Mr. Dark. When the desperate man known as Mr. Dark came back...Selkerath and Rekiell, his two only friends in the world, the only two people who had ever accepted him, the only two people that would ever be his loving and caring friends, closer than any family he would ever have...had passed away.

Devastated, heartbroken, terrified, miserable, bewildered...None of these words, nor any other words that would ever come into existence, were even close to describing his tragedy. Selkerath's paper fell victim to a frenzy of incomprehensible rage that Mr. Dark unleashed, destroying the entire chamber, save the bodies of the dead. It became long lost after he was through with his uncontrollable breakdown. Mr. Dark screamed and cried throughout the entire day and night, the scream of the worst anguish and misery. Instead of burning their bodies like most would to their dead, Mr. Dark wanted them to always stay in any way possible, so he buried them instead. He cried all the way through, until he could cry no more. At that point, he screamed again, only anguish in his lungs. Even after the deed was done, the miserable Mr. Dark stayed on the burial site for an unknown period of time, now frozen in shock. The vile people around him raided his house and took everything. He didn't care. His eyes were full of emptiness. He watched with no emotions but shock, not of the raids, but of his friends. He soon sealed himself up and never went out. He only wore black now, his mourning permanent and unchangeable.

In a number of days, a grave robber arrived. He was one of the citizens, and decided that since they were dead, the two freaks didn't need their belongings. He also thought that they didn't deserve them anyway. When the grave robber arrived at the site...He was brutally attacked. Even though the grave robber was a good fighter, Mr. Dark mercilessly beat him with his bare hands, and then took the sword of the grave robber and beat him even more with the hilt, locked in an uncontrollable fit of rage. He continued beating him to death, not caring for the man's pleas, until he was disfigured beyond understanding, his skull crushed in at all sides and all of the body a bloody mess on the ground. Mr. Dark rose and simply looked down at the body. He had committed his first murder. There was no thrill. Only hate for the dead body before him.


	3. Descent

**Descent**

Soon, the vile ones around him became infuriated and went after the dead bodies of the killer. Mr. Dark tried to protect them, but was instantly overpowered as they stomped and spat and vulgarly ruined the corpses of Selkerath and Rekiell. Mr. Dark was traumatized and broken as he could only helplessly watch as they did everything, even taking the dead ones' belongings. When they left, leaving Mr. Dark with the dead bodies, he was completely broken. All of his faith, all of his forgiveness and tolerance, all traces of any kindness...Gone. They had been completely destroyed, completely obliterated. His friends had always believed that no matter how vile people were, they had some good in them, and that you should just forgive and forget. Mr. Dark struggled with this and everything else, holding his head in pain and screaming. Soon...he cracked. All mental stability was gone, and he became insane. He came upon his weapon collection, something he had paid very little attention to and had frowned upon before, when he had believed in goodwill and peace. He looked at all of the blades, and found one suitable for his dark insanity. He chose a great broadsword, one that was known as Soul Edge, though, at that moment, it was only a broadsword and nothing else. He also equipped sleek, black armor and wore a metal mask that covered the lower part of his face.

What happened next could only be described as the most gruesome event in that dynasty's history. The entire region, all of the ones who had brought him and his friends suffering...Mr. Dark massacred the entire region with no mercy, and in a brutal and nightmarish manner. No one in that region was spared. He killed everyone, regardless of age, health, or contribution to the kingdom. Unlike them, he did not discriminate. News of this Midnight Massacre quickly arrived to the king, Algol. He knew that the ones in that areas were vile, and he had slightly heard of the one discriminated against. He was a fair king, and had planned to bring justice to them. However, the Midnight Massacre washed away all of that. Though his kingdom was large, and that region as relatively small, he could not tolerate it. He would seek out this murderous being, and strike him down. However, it did not take long as the murderous being came to him first.

He came in the same sleek, spiked, and black armor that he had worn in the massacre. He had also brought the broadsword, which was flowing with dark energy. The very presence of the accursed man infuriated Algol, and so they ran towards each other and fought. It was a valiant and epic fight, each as skilled as the other. At one point their blades clashed, and their faces were mere inches away from each other. Mr. Dark spoke words of lament from behind his dark mask, speaking of misery and regret. His sad words soon turned into words of hatred as he put just as much blame onto Algol, the king who had not done anything. Their blades separated from each other, but not for long as they continued fighting. Neither would give in.

Throughout the whole fight, the blade had acted strangely. It seemed to grow red around the cross guard, spreading across the some of the hilt and blade. It eventually turned into a fleshy substance, and at one point it had bulges and seemed to...breathe. Eventually, Mr. Dark and Algol each delivered a powerful move at the same time. All of the hate and blood from the years past and all of Mr. Dark's hate and bloodlust were now flowing together, until it was too much to bear. When the two swords, Dark's and Algol's, clashed again, a great flash of dark light, black and full of hate and misery, along with a thousand screams resonated for what seemed to be an eternity, though in reality it was five seconds. When it vanished, Mr. Dark's blade had changed completely.

It now had tentacles and a gruesome eye in the center, looking around with the evilest intentions. The blade glowed with darkness beyond all, and Mr. Dark himself seemed to only hate even more. The broadsword had now become the terror that would last for ages. The Azure Knight. The deaths of millions. Mr. Dark had spawned the soul of Soul Edge. The fight lasted for days, but at one point Algol had won. This opponent was like none he had ever fought before, and yet he was a monster. Algol cared not for the man's physical appearance, but only looked inside of him. There, he saw a demon of hate. Out of pity for the man's past, Algol mercifully granted Mr. Dark a warrior's death, which was a respected privilege and the death wanted by many at the time. The monster's body fell to the ground, now motionless. Algol took Soul Edge as a prize, but instantly felt something attacking his mind. What happened then was another story, but Algol was able to control it in the end, his strong will dominating the sword's malicious intent.


	4. Forever Hatred, Eternal Suffering

**Forever Hatred, Eternal Suffering**

In the afterlife, Mr. Dark had ended up in neither heaven nor the horrific alternative, but in a strange realm of chaos. He eventually discovered that this was the place in which all men who had unfortunately been possessed by the demon sword would be. Over the years, he watched countless men fall by the hand of Inferno, an extension of Mr. Dark's very own malicious soul itself. Ages, eons, and millennia passed. In this incomprehensible amount of time, Mr. Dark had formulated a Master Plan. A plan that would ensure his goal. A conspiracy of reality. Blueprints to the very world itself. As the sword's soul had been created through his, Mr. Dark was able to manipulate Soul Edge and, in effect, all who desired or used it. Entire lives were changed, legacies were created, and ghastly terrors had come about...The sinister being known as Mr. Dark had continued his global killing spree even in death. Whether it would be directly or indirectly, Mr. Dark made it so that millions would die by his hand throughout all of time.

It was when Soul Embrace had been created by Siegfried, stabbing Soul Callibur into Soul Edge's eye, that Mr. Dark felt an immense pain. His right eye was completely devastated beyond comprehension and disappeared with no trace, leaving only a black hole. Ever since his death, Mr. Dark had no blood. Only the dark and sinister energy of Chaos, the setting he had indirectly created, flowed through his veins. Soul Edge and Soul Calibur had bonded, causing some of Mr. Dark's malicious spirit to flow into the "holy sword". Though it was once good, it became corrupted in the inside, its beliefs of good and justice becoming twisted just like Mr. Dark's. When the bond had broken and Nightmare once again wielded the true Soul Edge, Mr. Dark was able to escape his prison in the afterlife. He was not a human any more, his body nothing more than a hallucination to many, with his hatred for humanity being the only thing that that made him real, acting as his lifeforce. The vengeful specter had appeared once again in the world, knowing what to do. The first step...

Dark eventually appeared as a robed stranger before a young man who had recently traveled through a war-stricken town. To the man, none of the stranger's skin was visible, and his face was concealed by the many robes he wore. Using the manipulation mastery he had practiced for countless years in Chaos, Dark persuaded the man into playing a game. A game in which the man would have full control over, in which the man would always feel alive. The man agreed and Dark asked for his name. The answer...Chester.

The ghostly thing, Dark, was always at his side, invisible to all else. He told Chester what to do and what to say every step of the way until the specter was satisfied. The Mantis War had begun.

What happened in the Mantis War was the story of many, including a cadet that would soon prove to become a thorn in Dark's side for later. However, he had no way of knowing this and did not care. Mr. Dark continued his global manipulation of lives and terrors throughout the war and left it to Chester to do what he wanted.

When the Mantis War had ended with Chester as the loser, Dark did not mind. It went to the plan. The purpose of the Mantis War was only to weaken the kingdoms and continue his ageless massacre of humanity. Soon after, he heard of a tower. When Dark saw it, he recognized it immediately. The Tower of Remembrance...Just like the tower on which Mr. Dark and Algol had fought long ago. He would not go and fight Algol himself, however. Instead, the monster of wrath ignored it. Though he held a grudge against the ancient "Hero King", Mr. Dark had more nightmares to create. More plagues to cause.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Soon after Algol's defeat at the hands of an unknown hero, a new story had unfolded right before Mr. Dark's eyes. What would happen next would become the grandest story of all, something that Mr. Dark had not predicted. Countless fights, encounters, tales unwrapping, heroes, villains, and a hidden conspiracy that would change the world forever. And in that story, the main character, the real hero, was not Jonathan Zel Dark. It would instead be another, one that would become remembered throughout history forever. A young man...named Sevroy.

Though Mr. Dark had no more control over any of the Soul Swords anymore, he still carried out his manipulation. Seeing the world through the eyes of Soul Edge for thousands of years, along with his own past, had convinced Mr. Dark that he knew everything about how humans worked; with greed, bloodlust, and a love for disgusting sin. He was not known by the world, but he counted on that. His Master Plan would be carried out. He would deceive many, and recruit thousands. He believed that all humans were evil. He would make this world a better place. His plan would solve everything. His plan...to destroy humanity.

* * *

_I wrote the epilogue when I had thought of making a much longer fanfic with Sevroy as the main character, and Mr. Dark as the major antagonist. However, I don't want to do that, but, I just felt like adding the epilogue in anyway, just to finish it up. I made this story a long while ago, random note._


End file.
